Find A Way
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because maybe they could find a way to be Sam-and-Addison. Addisam.


**A/N: Set in 3x13 & 3x15. Sorry but I have to get this pairing out of my system because they are driving me **_**crazy **_**on the show right now!! There are so many things wrong with this, hate the ending I wrote but couldn't make it any better =/**

**Hope someone out there enjoys this, let me know with a REVIEW!! Pretty please =D**

**Title from the song 'Find A Way' by Safteysuit (Y)**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"…..I can't do Maya and babies and marriage"

"I know you can't, but you pulling out, you leaving Sam to figure this out on his own and i'm there and i'm trying to help but, i'm not even sure how you feel about that"

"Feel about what?"

"Me and Sam having these conversations, it's just a little weird y'know, I mean we live next door to each other, we sit and talk and I don't know, it's like, it's like Sam and I are the couple" Addison smiled nervously.

The room fell silent for a few long seconds, Naomi stared at Addison before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's funny right, you and Sam"

"Yeah it's funny yeah"

"Thank you for making me laugh" Naomi said almost crying with laughter.

Addison laughed nervously watching her best friend laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my god you and Sam, oh god that is just wrong on so many levels, it's like, first you sleep with your husbands best friend, then you sleep with your best friends husband, oh my god you'd be the worst person ever" Naomi chuckled.

Addison's face dropped ever so slightly, Naomi's laughter came to an end, she looked at Addison's face and saw one thing. Guilt.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Naomi asked, her heart beginning to race "Addison, why aren't you laughing?"

Addison shifted slightly in her seat "I'm laughing see, ha ha ha" she laughed nervously again.

"Oh my god" Naomi gasped "You better start talking now Addison"

"It's nothing Naomi" Addison said standing up "It's nothing"

"It is not nothing, something is going on with you and Sam isn't it? Addison what the hell is going on?!"

"Ok so we kissed" Addison blurted "Once….ok twice, ok three times nearly four but that's it, it's really nothing Naomi, the first time was after the accident and we just laughed it off, the second was when my parents were here and I was depressed and desperate and it was stupid and the third time he was drunk so, it's really nothing"

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me" Naomi fumed "What the hell Addison!?"

"Naomi, nothing is going on with him I swear"

"But you want there to be something right? That's why you brought it up, to see if I'd be ok with it?"

Addison didn't answer, she rubbed her hand over her face and sighed loudly.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'll go and ask Sam and he won't be able to lie to me Addison"

"There's nothing more to tell, I swear, it was just a kiss"

"It was 3 kisses, almost 4, wait how is there even an almost?!"

"It doesn't matter, we stopped it before it happened, well, Sheldon interrupted but…."

"Sheldon interrupted?"

"I um, I, err" Addison stuttered.

"When was this?"

"About an hour ago" Addison mumbled.

"It was here, in the building? I can't believe this Addison! I'm going to speak to Sam" Naomi said storming from the office.

"Naomi, Nae please wait!" Addison shouted after her.

~x~

"How could you?!" Naomi shouted as she burst into Oceanside's kitchen.

"What are you talking about Naomi?" Sam asked nervously, aware that Violet, Charlotte and Cooper were all there.

"You know what I'm talking about Samuel!"

"Maya?" he asked carefully.

"No, not Maya, ADDISON!"

"Sam I'm so so sorry" Addison said as she skidded into the kitchen.

"Oh" Sam said simply.

"Did any of you know about this?" Naomi said turning to face the others.

"Know about what?" Cooper asked through a mouthful of food.

"My ex-husband and my best friend kissing, _3 times almost 4_"

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open.

"No, no, we didn't know" Violet stuttered.

"This place is incestuous" Charlotte muttered.

"Nae it doesn't mean anything, please, can we just forget this" Addison said taking a step towards her.

"It doesn't mean anything?" Sam asked turning to Addison "Right, yeah, of course it doesn't"

"Sam, stop it." Addison said firmly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means nothing!" Addison stated "We kissed, we kissed and that was it, we kissed, and we were both vulnerable and lonely and we kissed but that's it, nothing else happened and nothing else can happen"

"But you want it to?" asked Naomi.

"I didn't say that" Addison sighed "Naomi you are my best friend, I wouldn't do this to you, I just wouldn't"

"But you are doing it Addison!"

"No! No I'm not! It's exactly what I'm not doing!"

The room dropped into silence, Charlotte, Cooper and Violet all staring at them wide eyed, waiting for the next move.

"Addison can I speak with you?" Sam said grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her outside of the kitchen.

"Sam let go of me!" she screeched.

"How can you say it meant nothing?" Sam whispered angrily.

"Because it doesn't Sam, we can't do this"

"It doesn't because it doesn't or it doesn't because you're trying to make yourself feel better"

"Sam, please, just stop, you need to stop this, how can you not be thinking about Naomi, she's your ex-wife and…."

"Exactly she's my ex-wife"

"Argh! You are such an ass!" Addison exclaimed pushing past him and making her way towards the elevator.

"Addison will you just stop pulling away from me!"

"NO!" she shouted.

"Addison STOP!"

"NO!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sam shouted, Addison froze on the spot, she turned on her heel to face him, a few tears streaming down her face.

"You. Did not. Just. Say that." she gasped, Violet, Cooper, Charlotte and Naomi were all stood just outside of the kitchen with looks of complete shock on their faces.

"I did" he nodded, Addison strode up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ok so maybe I deserved that" he said clutching his face.

Addison slapped him again, this time a bit weaker, she hit him over and over again, every hit getting weaker as she sobbed, he tried to control her with a hug but she pushed him away hitting him again.

"Addison" she heard Violet say, she hadn't even noticed her walk over and place a hand on her wrist "Addison, it's time to stop now, come on, lets go to my office" Violet grabbed Addison's arms and guided her to her office, she sat them both down on the sofa, jumping in surprise when she felt Addison hug her tightly, she and Addison had never been that type of friend but she hugged her back knowing she needed it, she rubbed her back soothingly waiting for her to start talking.

"She hates me" Addison sobbed.

"She does not hate you"

"She does, god, I am the worst person ever"

"No. You're not."

"I hate this, why does every relationship I have always have to end in tears? Why can't I get a break? Seriously what can I do to make whatever ever god there is forgive me for my stupid sins, I don't even believe in god, I'm a wasp, I only go to church at christmas but I am begging, please god, forgive me"

"Addison sshhh, come on, it's going to be fine"

"It is not going to be fine. It is far from fine. I'm in love with my best friends ex-husband. Things are far from fine."

"What did you just say?" they heard from the doorway, Addison sat bolt upright and turned her head to see Naomi in the doorway "Did you just say you're in love with him?"

"No. No of course I didn't." Addison replied unconvincingly as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm not asking as Sam's ex-wife, I'm asking as your best friend. Did you or did you not just say you're in love with him?"

"I think I did" Addison squeaked.

"Oh god Addison" Naomi gasped.

"It's fine Naomi" Addison said standing up a patting down her dress, she walked over to the door attempting to push past Naomi to get to her office "Naomi" she sighed when Naomi blocked the doorway.

"You're in love with him"

"Yes"

"This isn't about sex"

"No, we haven't slept together, I promise you Naomi, we haven't"

"Go and talk to him"

"What?!" Addison gasped.

"Go, go and talk to him, Cooper took him to his office, go and tell him"

"But…."

"I'm telling you to go Addison, I'm not happy about this by any means but you love him, he loves you, who am I to keep you apart?"

Addison wrapped her arms tight around Naomi's body "I'm so sorry"

"I know, me too"

~x~

"Cooper can you give us a minute?" Addison said quietly as she pushed open the door to his office.

"Sure" Cooper smiled standing up and walking out.

"I'm sorry for hitting you" she said quietly looking down at her shoes.

"I shouldn't have told you like that, I'm sorry"

"Can you just, say it again, I promise I won't hit you this time"

"Ok" Sam smiled, he stood up and walked over to her, he held one of her hands in his and placed her other hand under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his eyes "Addison, I am in love with you, I love you"

Addison stared at him, her breathing still heavy "I love you too" she sighed.

"If I kiss you will you hit me?" he smiled sheepishly, she shook her head slightly, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss in her lips, her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"That's more like it" he grinned as they pulled apart.

"Yeah" she sighed "I'm scared Sam, I don't want to lose her"

"I know" he said holding her close "I just can't deny it anymore Addie, I love you, this is going to be hard but, we have each other"

"We do" she nodded.

"Come over tonight, dinner and wine?"

"Dinner and wine" she smiled "I should go, patients"

"Yeah, you're giving me a ride to the bar remember?"

"Oh yeah" she chuckled "Meet me by the elevator then"

"Ok" he smiled, he linked her fingers through his and led them out of the office, he gave her a small peck on the lips and they went their separate ways.

~x~

"So…." Sam said walking out onto his deck with a bottle of wine and two glasses "I just signed a piece of paper allowing my daughter to get married"

"Congratulations _or _I'm sorry, which do you want?" she said stroking his hand softly, he pulled their chairs closer together and poured them both a glass of wine.

"I want to sit here with you and drink wine, I just want to be Sam-and-Addison, just for tonight"

"Just for tonight" she whispered, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" he said kissing the top of her head "Forget what I said before, I don't want to be Sam-and-Addison just for tonight, I want to be Sam-and-Addison forever"

"Me too" Addison grinned, she looked up at him and they kissed softly "I hope she doesn't hate me forever"

"She doesn't hate you" he said calmly "It's going to be awkward for a while, there's no denying it but she loves you too much to hate you over this and well, we kind of need a middle man right now, this Maya thing, the wedding, it's going to be hell"

"I'll be here, every step of the way Sam, I'll be here" she said squeezing his hand.

He sat up straight and took the wine from her hand, he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips "Addie, I love you and right now, I want to take you up to my bedroom, take off all of your clothes and I want to stop talking about Maya and Naomi and everything, I want us to go up there and be Sam-and-Addison"

Addison abruptly stood up, she gulped down her wine and put the glass firmly back onto the table "Well…." she said holding her hand out "Wanna go be Sam-and-Addison?"

Sam grinned, he stood up and scooped her up in his arms, she squealed and let out a giggle as he carried her through his house and up to his bedroom, where within minutes they were Sam-and-Addison (They didn't give a second thought to the people outside of their little world)

~x~

"Maya's getting married today" Sam said simply as Addison lay her head on his chest a few short weeks after their first night together.

"Yeah, she is" she replied "It's going to be fine Sam"

"She's not going to come is she" he said more as a statement than a question.

"She'll come" Addison said looking up at him "She will"

"She won't, she's going to _Napa with William_" he grimaced.

"Sam" Addison sighed rubbing her hand comfortingly across his chest "She will be there"

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked pulling her in close.

"No, we're going to get up, you're going to go and see Maya, I need to get to the hospital and I'll meet you at the church ok?"

"Ok" he pouted.

"I love you" she said kissing him softly.

"I love you too" he smiled.

~x~

"Stop fidgeting" Addison said as she stood in the room at the back of the church with Sam and Maya, she swatted his hand out of the way as he yet again fiddled with his tie "Samuel Bennett stop it"

"It's too tight" he whined.

"Oh for the love of…." Addison groaned, Maya merely laughed at him, Addison undid his tie and took it off him, she started to tie it back up a little looser "Better?" she smirked.

"Much better" he grinned kissing her forehead.

"Men" Addison said rolling her eyes "Can't do anything without us"

"Thanks Addie, love you too" Sam mocked.

"Right, well, I better get out there, you look great Maya" she said kissing her cheek "But you make sure you don't forget us ok?"

"I promise Aunt Addie" Maya smiled softly "I really thought she'd be here"

"Me too" Addison said sadly, they all turned when they heard the door open.

"Mom" said Maya.

"That's my cue to leave" said Addison, on her way out she squeezed Naomi's hand tightly and leant into her ear lowering her voice "I knew you'd come" she whispered.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said standing herself next to Naomi, they didn't look at each other, they simply watched the dancing couples.

"Hey" Naomi sighed.

"You did the right thing Nae" Addison said softly.

"Yeah" Naomi said with a slight nod.

"We're ok right? I mean, we've been talking, I know that but it's different and it's not like I didn't expect it but, I miss you Nae"

"I miss you too" Naomi said finally looking over at Addison "You make him happy, he's been, different, since you, he's been different and all I want is for him to be happy, I told him that the woman after me, the woman he _loved _after me had to be extraordinary and well, by picking you, I think we have that covered"

Addison pulled Naomi in for a tight hug "Thank you" she whispered.

"You can stop avoiding any form of physical contact when I'm in a 5 mile radius now" Naomi said with a smirk.

"We weren't…." Addison stuttered.

"Oh you so were" Naomi laughed "It's still a little, weird but, you make each other happy so, I'm being happy for you"

"I love you Nae"

"Love you too Addison" Naomi smiled softly "Now, go and dance"

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'll make Dell dance with me"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Naomi nodded.

~x~

"Ugh, I'm so glad this day is over" Sam said as he took off his suit.

"You did good Sam" Addison smiled softly "That speech, perfect"

"My 15 year old daughter is married and pregnant" he said flopping himself back onto the bed in his vest and boxers, Addison had stripped to her underwear and pulled on one of his t-shirts, she climbed onto the bed and lay on her front next to him, she stroked small circles with her finger on one of his arms.

"Life goes on" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"We have her blessing"

"Huh?"

"Naomi, I talked to her, before your speech, she's ok with us now, she said we can stop avoiding any form of physical contact when she's in a 5 mile radius" Addison said with a small smile.

"That's good" he smiled "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she'd come"

"Because, she's Naomi, sometimes she just needs a little time"

"Thank you for being here" he said kissing her softly "I don't think I could have done this without you"

"I'll always be here"

"We're MFEO" he said with a slight smirk.

"What?!" she laughed.

"Made For Each Other" he grinned.

"That's the cheesiest thing I think you've ever said" she giggled.

He grabbed her wrists and rolled her onto her back, he knelt in between her legs, holding her arms up above her head, he leant down and kissed her hard on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too Sam but seriously MFEO?" she laughed, he didn't even give her a comeback he simply kissed her making her forget what her name was let alone his cheesy teen speak all the while thinking to himself _'We really are MFEO'_

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
